thewalkingdeadocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Creation Profile
'' Im Québécois câlice, french Canadian séparatiste Péquiste tabarnak ! '' '' '' ''Life was always about trying one more time... '' Overview Appearance Sebastien is a quite older than most people think. He look like he young but don't let that underestimate his force. With a normal height at about 5.9 foot, this man seems to take seriously the quote '' ''a healthy mind in a healthy body ''. ''His muscle are big enough to be seen but not to big so that we can be afraid of him. With the apocalypse around you will always see him in the same clothe over and over. I mean why should he change clothes when he can wash them. His eyes are brown and his air a black. He always cut them so that he won't be annoyed by them. Even if he have no food left he will cuts his hair before anything. When he his in the No-man lands he always were a poor wood armor. That doesn't protect him of bullet but this will protect him from Walkers. With that in mind you will never see this man running, or running away. Personality & bio For the apocalypse this man his quite happy. He never let the world taking him down. He will always to try help others before him even if this is the stupidest idea. He his a wise man and a good guys, so he will always find reason to everything. He his not rancorous, but he can be. Convince him will be almost impossible with him and if that cause a conflict, at first he will try to make it right but after that he will never forget that moment. For compensation his lack of socialization in this world, you will find him quite strange. He speak to himself very often or he will speak to other very often. He like to talk and that cause him 1 or 2 problem in the past but he still do it anyways. Music also help him during the apocalypse. While some people can see that is stupid to play music out loud in the open Sebastien Bouchard find that really useful. All of that feed is intelligence and is wisdom. He is a psychologist after all so he can read anybody like a open books. His tactics in politic make him a incredible negotiator. With that all in mind he always do the craziest plan and actually think out of the box when the moment needed. He know everybody better than they-self and that give hims huge advantage over others All of that can't be nullify as he strength are also his weakness. He trust people very easily. Al thought is impossible to manipulate him, he will enter into complicated situation. His nationalism don't help either. He will always fight for other or for the glory of a community. Because that all he have and ever knew. Being a Québécois, like he said, his hard because he always thought that Canadian hate Quebec. He always fought for freedom and life of others. Sometime he do this while is unnecessary. That cause him to loose food, water, shelter and friends. Pre-Apocalypse Post-Apocalypse In apocalypse Relationships. Killed Victim Ect Now (sub heading 2) Weapons: Carried items: Vehicle: Other: Later (Sub heading 2) Weapons: Carried items: Vehicle: Trivia: Category:Character